Miroir aux Rêves
by Elan du Lac
Summary: On fait parfois d'étranges rencontres en allant au cinéma. Des rencontres qui peuvent tout changer. fanfiction Unknown Movies
1. Chapter 1

Miroirs Aux Rêves

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur Unknown Movies. Je espère qu'elle vous plaira :).**

**Disclaimer (j'ai faillit l'oublier celui-là) : Unknown Movies et les merveilleux personnages qui y apparaissent ne m'appartiennent pas (si c'était le cas le Commissaire ne serait pas mort).**

Le Commissaire se tenait devant le cinéma de son quartier. Il regardait les affiches des films diffusés en ce moment, n'arrivant pas à décider lequel aller voir. Il n'y connaissait rien, c'était la première fois depuis ses quatorze ans qu'il avait le temps de se faire une toile. Il y avait curieusement beaucoup de monde. Et ça ça embêtait beaucoup le Commissaire, lui qui détestait être en présence d'êtres qui de toute façon lui étaient forcément inférieurs. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là déjà ? Ah oui ! Il était là pour faire plaisir à son assistant, le même assistant qui venait de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à cause d'une urgence familiale. Il avait harcelé son chef pendant plusieurs semaines avant qu'il n'accepte cette sortie et maintenant que le Commissaire était d'accord, il prétendait un problème pour se dérobait à cette soirée. Le Commissaire aurait presque pu trouver ça drôle, presque.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le guichet, il demanda à la jeune vendeuse une place pour le film où il y avait le moins de monde. Celle-ci lui lança un regard étonné, prit le billet qu'il lui tendait, lui rendit sa monnaie et lui donna un ticket avant de lui indiquer la salle du film.

Il entra dans la salle sombre , arborant comme d'ordinaire son air sévère mais intérieurement, une part de lui était tout excitée de voir un film. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes présentes. Le Commissaire choisit de s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges de la rangée du milieu. Il prit son téléphone et vérifia ses messages n'ayant rien à faire, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là ? C'est vrai quoi, il aurait pu partir en recevant le message de Gydias. Il se dit qu'il était toujours tant de s'en aller même si les pubs venaient de se lancer sur l'écran géant mais alors qu'il allait se lever, un homme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le Commissaire soupira et ne prêta pas plus attention à cet intrus.

\- Bonsoir, lui dit l'homme.

Cette voix ! C'était celle du tueur. Il se tourna vers lui, le regardant enfin, oui cette veste marron, cette chemise grise et ces cheveux horriblement mal coiffés, c'était bien le tueur qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Le Commissaire se senti paniqué, il n'avait pas son arme de service sur lui et le psychopathe pourrait prendre les gens présents en otage. Il se força néanmoins à sourire en répondant poliment au criminel.

Le film commença et au lieu de lui accorder toute son attention, le Commissaire observa le Tueur. L'homme ressemblait à n'importe quel homme. À le voir comme ça sans âtre au courant de l'avis de recherche jamais on n'irait penser que derrière l'image de ce jeune homme se cachait un assassin. Complètement captivé par les images projetées sur l'écran, le Tueur ne remarquait pas l'examen attentif dont il faisait l'objet. Le Commissaire était tiraillé, sa main serrait son téléphone, il lui suffisait d'un message ou d'un appel pour faire arrêter ce criminel. Mais devait-il le faire maintenant ? Cela risquait de mettre en danger des innocents.

Et puis ce jeune homme, n'était peut-être pas le criminel qu'il recherchait, peut-être que sa tenue et sa coupe de cheveux n'étaient que des coïncidences ? D'autant plus qu'un criminel recherché connu pour être cinéphile n'irait probablement pas dans un cinéma.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à son boulot, il voyait le criminel qu'il recherchait partout c'était vraiment grave. Il soupira intérieurement en se maudissant avant de fixer toute son attention sur le film. Il se laissa complètement aller, découvrant une histoire sombre et intéressante. Le film qu'il avait choisi au hasard s'avéra être un thriller psychotique passionnant.

Le film se fini trop vite à son goût, il se tourna vers son voisin, le jeune homme regardait toujours l'écran. Les autres spectateurs quittaient tranquillement la salle sans se presser. Il se tourna vers lui, lui demandant ce qu'il avait pensé du film.

\- je l'ai beaucoup apprécié, l'intrigue était très intéressante,mais la fin ne m'a pas convaincu, répondit-il.

\- La fin gâche le film et c'est étrange venant de ce réalisateur, précisa le jeune homme.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude de regarder des films, admis le Commissaire.

Le regard de son interlocuteur changea aussitôt. L'espace de quelques secondes son visage changea du tout au tout, le sourire aimable fut remplacé par une expression haineuse, effrayante. Le Commissaire se dit que peut-être effectivement cet homme était le criminel qu'il recherchait.

\- C'est fort dommage pour vous, répondit-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus près.

Le Commissaire lutta contre son instinct qui lui disait de reculer , de mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et cet homme.

Luttant contre ses instincts meurtriers le Tueur chercha le regard de son interlocuteur. Il devait le tuer, ce type était comme les autres. Mais, il n'en avait pas envie, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais cet homme l'attirait comme un aimant.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais vous montrer, dit-il. Enfin si ça vous intéresse.

Ouais c'était une bonne idée ça, s'il acceptait sa proposition alors il n'aurait pas besoin de le tuer. Mais se rendait-il seulement compte qu'un refus signerait son avis de décès ? Non il ne se doutait même pas de l'éventualité d'une telle chose.

L'homme lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

\- Ce serait avec joie !

Le Tueur fut à la fois surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, après tout qui accepterait de passer du temps avec un homme bizarre rencontré dans un petit cinéma au beau milieu de la nuit ? Et en même temps, il était soulagé, c'était tellement rare qu'il ait envie de passer du temps avec quelqu'un sans finir par tuer cette personne.

\- On peut commencer ce soir ?proposa-t-il.

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con ! Comme si l'autre allait accepter !

Cependant contre toute attente, le Commissaire accepta de suivre le Tueur après tout cela lui permettrait de savoir où se cachait le criminel.

Ils quittèrent le cinéma et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'un des nombreux immeubles de ce quartiers. Un immeuble qui se situait à deux rues de celui où logeait le Commissaire.

Le Tueur ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fit entrer son invité.

\- Pose toi sur le canapé, dit-il en lui indiquant la direction du salon.

Le Commissaire obéit pendant que le Tueur se dirigea vers sa collection de DVD. Il hésita longuement. Quel film choisir pour être sûr que son invité aime le cinéma ? Finalement il se décida pour Pulp Fiction.

\- On va commencer par un classique, annonça-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

Il lança le film et s'installa à côté du Commissaire. Ils le regardèrent dans un silence presque religieux concentrant toutes leurs pensées sur les images qui défilaient à l'écran puis seulement lorsque le générique de fin s'acheva le Tueur commença son explication. Ça lui faisait bizarre de savoir qu'il était écouté mais c'était tellement plaisant d'avoir un interlocuteur qui contrairement à ses victimes s'intéressait au point de lui poser des questions sur le film, et des questions intelligentes en plus. Ce moment était parfait. Il ne s'était pas senti si heureux depuis … depuis … non c'était la première fois qu'il était heureux à ce point. Même quand il tuait il ne ressentait pas autant de joie.

\- C'était génial, conclut le Commissaire.

Le seul mot qui parvint à franchir la barrière des lèvres du Tueur fut juste « ouais ». Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les interactions sociales.

\- Je vais rentrer, annonça le Commissaire en se levant.

Le Tueur se leva lui aussi.

\- Attendez !

Il prit l'homme dans ses bras et mu par un étrange réflexe il l'embrassa. Un baiser doux, hésitant, presque timide. Le Commissaire sans rien comprendre passa ses mains dans les cheveux du Tueur, surprit par leur douceur, il les caressa. Leur baiser passa d'hésitant à passionné. Ils ne séparèrent leur lèvres que lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leur souffle. Néanmoins leur étreinte ne s'interrompit pas. Le Tueur entraîna le Commissaire dans sa chambre.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu (il y aura probablement une suite). N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review que vous ayez aimé ou pas d'ailleurs si vous n'avez pas aimé dites moi pourquoi ou donnez moi des conseils pour que je m'améliore. Par ailleurs si vous avez des idées d'OS n'hésitez pas à me les proposer.**

**À la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, je vous fais pleins de câlins ! Voici enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^. Il y aura encore au minimun deux chapitres pour cette fic (peut-être plus).**

* * *

À son réveil, le Tueur était seul dans son lit, le fait que son amant d'une nuit soit parti sans lui dire au revoir le peina curieusement. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela, ce n'était pas de la tristesse, ni de la colère, pas vraiment de la déception non plus et pourtant ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mal, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

La nuit avait été si intense et tellement unique. Il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose comme ça avant. L'homme l'avait câliné, lui prodiguant milles caresses, le couvrant de baisers, pour la première fois dans sa vie, il avait eu l'impression d'être aimé. Il resta allongé de longues minutes à se souvenir de la nuit merveilleuse qu'il avait passé ...

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eu faim qu'il se décida à se lever, il se rendit dans sa petite cuisine et fut surprit de trouver un sac de croissants et une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Il sourit en attrapant la feuille, sur celle-ci, il n'y avait quelques mots écrits _« je suis désolé de devoir partir sans pouvoir vous dire au revoir, mais je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller (vous êtes __si __mignon quand vous dormez), __voici mon numéro n'hésitez pas à m'appeler : 06 XX XX XX XX, __ps : j__'ai fait du café et apporté des croissants__ »_.

Un sourire niais apparu sur ses lèvres, il s'empara d'un croissant et croqua dedans avec appétit. Dédaignant le café dans la cafetière, il préféra attraper une bière dans son frigo. Il s'installa devant son pc pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, puis après, il prit son téléphone et écrivit un sms, qu'il effaça aussitôt, il recommença ceci une dizaine de fois avant d'oser taper un message qu'il envoya rapidement espérant ardemment recevoir une réponse positive.

* * *

En arrivant au commissariat, François se rendit directement dans son bureau, d'habitude, il prenait le temps de dire bonjour à ses collègues, en allant chercher son café mais ce jour là il n'y pensa même pas. Il tâcha de remplir des dossiers, mais les souvenirs de la nuit hantaient son esprit. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui c'était passé, ni la raison pour laquelle il s'était laissé allé, il s'était trouvé face à un criminel recherché et n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter, cela lui posait un immense cas de conscience. Malgré la barbarie de ses crimes, il n'avait pas l'impression que l'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit soit quelqu'un de mauvais. Pire même, il avait envie de le revoir, de le tenir dans ses bras, de le câliner, de le protéger, alors que son devoir était de lui passer les menottes et de le faire payer pour ses crimes.  
Il choisit de se plonger dans ses dossiers pour ne plus penser à lui. Cela fonctionna plutôt bien, il rédigea quelques rapports sur des affaires banales, mais malheureusement pour lui, le nombre de dossiers à traiter était quasi nul. Il n'eut bientôt plus rien à faire, néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps de ressasser ses pensées.

Il répondit « entrer » lorsqu'un discret coup fut frapper sur la porte du bureau. C'était son assistant, pour la première fois de la matinée, il se rendit que celui-ci était en retard. Il regarda sa montre.

\- Vous avez 2 heures de retard ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication !

Le visage du jeune homme était pâle, ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux rougis.

\- Excusez moi Commissaire, mais c'est qu'hier ma sœur a eu un accident, elle est dans le coma, et … et … , il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

Le Commissaire se leva, s'approcha de lui, et se permit de poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un comportement « humain » mais il sentait que son assistant en avait besoin.

\- J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira,vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer, suggéra-t-il d'un ton compatissant.

\- Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à me reposer, répondit-il.

\- Vous en avez besoin pourtant !

Puis comme son assistant soupirait, il ajouta : - Je comprend ce que vous ressentez, je sais que c'est difficile à vivre, mais je ne pense pas que votre sœur voudrait …

\- Ma sœur voudrait que je continue à bosser ! le coupa l'assistant.

Le Commissaire en fut presque choqué, c'était la première fois que son assistant osait lui parler sur ce ton.

\- Excusez moi, se reprit rapidement le jeune homme.

Certes pour une fois son supérieur se montrait sympathique envers lui, mais il savait que jamais cet homme n'avait toléré que son autorité soit discutée. Il vouait une profonde admiration à son chef, et éprouvait un respect sans borgne envers lui aussi se sentait-il réellement désolé.

\- Je vais mettre ce-ci sur le compte de votre fatigue, et vous allez gentiment aller vous reposer, ordonna le Commissaire.

\- Bien commissaire, répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Il sortit du bureau après s'être excusé une nouvelle fois.

Le Commissaire resta immobile quelques instants, avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Avait-il eut raison de se laisser aller à une nuit passionnée entre les bras de son ennemi ? Il avait tellement envie de répondre oui à cette question. Machinalement ses doigts se posèrent au creux de son cou, sur une petite marque rouge, cachée par le col de sa chemise. Il sourit en se rappelant la tendresse des lèvres de celui qui avait si violemment marqué sa peau. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui. Son sourire disparu. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait mais ça lui faisait peur. Lui qui s'était toujours arrangé pour n'avoir ni ami, ni amour, de peur d'en souffrir, il venait de s'attacher irrémédiablement à quelqu'un qui ne voudrait peut-être même pas le revoir. _« __ou qui te tueras ! »_ souffla une voix dans sa tête. Il secoua la tête et se força à rouvrir les yeux, il pensait n'importe quoi. C'était juste à cause de la fatigue, rien de plus. Il alla se chercher un café et en revenant dans son bureau il eu la surprise de voir qu'il avait reçu un message. Une joie incommensurable l'envahit lorsqu'il le lut. _« Merci pour les croissants. J'ai passé une nuit géniale ! __T'es super doué au lit mec !__On remet ça bientôt :-) ? »  
_Ce n'était certes pas très romantique mais pour l'instant c'était largement suffisant. Il répondit rapidement. Et tout en s'occupant de la paperasse de son assistant, il passa le reste de la journée à échanger des messages avec le tueur. Ils parlèrent de choses anodines, rien de trop personnel. Mais ça en disait beaucoup sur eux, ils avaient quelques points communs, ce qui étonna le Commissaire. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un meurtrier puisse être une personne normale.

\- Chef, un cadavre vient d'être retrouvé ! cria une jeune policière blonde en faisant irruption dans son bureau.

Il soupira. Elle ne se souviendrait donc jamais qu'elle était sensée frapper à la porte avant d'entrer !

\- Ça concerne l'affaire du tueur cinéphile ? demanda-t-il rudement.

\- Heu on ne sait pas encore, mais …

\- Alors fichez le camp de mon bureau bordel !

Au lieu de partir avec un air de chiot apeuré comme les autres, elle avança vers lui, posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau et en le regardant droit dans les yeux elle se lança dans un speech sur les responsabilités et devoirs qu'il avait envers la justice, cherchant à le convaincre que toutes les affaires étaient d'égales importances, qu'il ne devrait pas être obnubilé par le tueur cinéphile . Il eut la patience de la laisser finir son discours avant de l'envoyer paître.

\- Un jour vous le regretterez ! lança-t-elle en sortant.

Il donna un coup de poing rageur sur son bureau, regrettant de ne pouvoir en faire de même avec le visage de sa collègue. Cette petite peste l'énervait au plus haut point.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'occuper d'une autre affaire mais il n'eut pas le choix. Son supérieur hiérarchique l'appela pour lui demander de participer à une interview sur ce crime, la victime étant une riche héritière, la presse était au courant du drame et faisait pression pour avoir des informations. Le Commissaire fut donc obligé de se rendre sur les lieux du crime et de répondre aux questions stupides des journalistes. Il détestait ça. Néanmoins, il se prêta à cet exercice avec professionnalisme.

* * *

De son côté Viktor se prélassait sur son canapé, il n'accordait pas la moindre attention au journal télévisé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix, celle de son amant. Il fixa son regard sur l'écran, surpris, pourquoi est-ce qu'il passerait à la télé ? « François Thorel, commissaire de police » indiquait un bandeau sur l'écran. Commissaire de police ? Oh ! Ça alors ! Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du criminel, c'était plutôt déconcertant comme nouvelle. Déconcertant et terriblement excitant. Les questions stupides des journalistes le firent sourire. Et les réponses de son amant, parfaitement calculées pour être rassurantes tout en restant extrêmement vagues. Ça forçait l'admiration !

_« ça te dirais de venir boire une bière ? »_ écrivit-il rapidement sur son téléphone.

****J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review que vous ayez aimé ou pas d'ailleurs si vous n'avez pas aimé dites moi pourquoi ou donnez moi des conseils pour que je m'améliore ********(même si vous avez aimé vous pouvez me laisser des conseils ^^)********. La suite arrivera bientôt :-)****

****Câlins, bisous et cookies !****

****À la prochaine !****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Hello, tout d'abords merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisirs et je prend en compte tout ce que vous y dites, je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'améliorer. Dans ce chapitre trois nous allons accueillir de nouveaux personnages ! Bonne lecture**

Tom s'était allongé sur son canapé, une bouteille de bière était posée sur la table basse, il ne prêtait aucune attention à l'écran de télévision qui diffusait une télé réalité stupide, ça lui permettait d'avoir un fond sonore. Il était passé à l'hôpital pour voir sa sœur, il y serait resté toute la soirée mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il rentre. Depuis il était avachi sur son canapé, complètement désœuvré. Son inquiétude pour sa sœur l'empêchait de se reposer. Il avait besoin d'oublier mais malgré tous ses essais il n'y parvenait pas.

L'écran de son téléphone s'illumina une fraction de seconde avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

« - Allô ?

\- Tom, j'ai besoin de toi, on a trouvé un cadavre et le commissaire est injoignable, tu peux nous rejoindre sur la scène de crime ?

\- J'arrive, répondit-il, heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Heu attends comment ça le commissaire est injoignable ?

\- Je l'ai appelé cinq fois, je lui ai envoyé plein de sms, mais il n'a pas répondu ni à moi ni aux autres.

\- Je vais essayer de le joindre et je vous rejoins ! »

Il raccrocha sans attendre sa réponse, pris d'inquiétude, en principe le commissaire répondait toujours lorsqu'on lui annonçait avoir une affaire. Il chercha un numéro dans son répertoire, un numéro qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'appeler. Le commissaire avait deux téléphones, un personnel et un pour le travail. Il espéra que celui-ci ne lui en voudrait pas de l'appeler.

Le commissaire décrocha au bout de deux tonalités :

« - Que se passe-t-il? lui demanda rudement son supérieur.

\- Excusez moi de vous dérangez, commissaire mais personne n'arrivait à vous contacter et...

\- Et alors ? Je ne suis pas sensé être disponible à toute heure que je sache !

\- Je sais, c'est juste que venant de vous c'est inhabituel et cela m'a inquiété.

Il y eut un long silence avant que le commissaire ne dise finalement

\- C'est juste que je n'ai pas mon téléphone de travail avec moi, je suis... hum... plutôt occupé en ce moment, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit par rapport au boulot je vous laisse gérer.

\- Bien monsieur, excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé. »

Le commissaire avait déjà raccroché.

Tom s'habilla rapidement, sa collègue lui avait envoyé l'adresse de la scène de crime et le commissaire lui faisait confiance pour s'occuper de l'affaire. Le commissaire lui faisait confiance. Il se demanda néanmoins quelle occupation pouvait pousser le commissaire à ne pas penser au travail et à déléguer. Ce genre d'attitude ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva sur les lieux. Il y avait deux voitures de police et un fourgon garés sur le bord de la route. Une jeune femme brune se dirigea vers lui, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux couettes nouées avec des élastiques blancs ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?demanda-t-il.

\- La victime est une femme d'environ 32 ans, l'heure de la mort remonte à 20 heure d'après le légiste, elle a été frappée par un objet contondant, mais les circonstances exactes de la mort restent à établir, annonça-t-elle d'une traite.

\- D'accord merci Nath'. Est-ce qu'il y a des témoins ? demanda-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

\- La femme qui a trouvé le corps est en train d'être interrogée, et on s'occupera du voisinage dès demain matin.

\- Bien, tu me feras passer les rapports ?

\- Évidemment !

Ils avancèrent ensemble vers le reste du groupe de policiers. Tous se turent en les voyant.

\- Il est où le vieux grincheux ?demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain.

\- Le Commissaire avait d'autres choses à faire, informa froidement Tom.

Il n'aimait pas que l'on critique le Commissaire, pour lui cet homme était un modèle, un exemple. Certes il avait de nombreux défauts mais il était aussi un homme courageux, fort, travailleur, admirable, intelligent. Il était tant aveuglé par son admiration qu'il ne voyait la part de vérité dans les critiques que formulaient régulièrement ses collègues.

\- Ouais enfin c'est bizarre quand même, fit encore remarquer ce même policier. C'est pas comme si d'habitude il se précipitait pas sur les scènes de crimes comme un…

Le regard de Tom le dissuada de continuer sa phrase. La jeune femme à côté de lui grimaça, elle n'appréciait pas ce genre de mésentente entre les membres de son équipe, encore moins entre ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. Puis le corps fut emmenés et la plupart des policiers rentrèrent se coucher pour se préparer à longue journée qui les attendaient.

\- Viens, rentrons au bureau, il faut faire des recherches sur la vie de la victime.

Nathalie hocha la tête et le suivit. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit au commissariat, fouillant dans la vie de la victime. Elle avait un casier judiciaire. Une page facebook qui en disait long sur sa vie. Des comptes sur d'autres réseaux sociaux largement fournis en photos et vidéos la concernant. Il burent plusieurs litres de café pour lutter contre l'endormissement mais cela valait le coup, il y avait de nombreux suspects.

Quelques heures plus tard ils virent le commissaire arriver. Tom remarqua que la chemise de son supérieur était froissé. Les vêtements du commissaire n'étaient jamais froissés, jamais. L'homme était toujours impeccable.

Leur supérieur se dirigea vers eux, il avait presque l'air joyeux. Il leur adressa même un sourire lorsqu'ils le saluèrent.

Pendant ce temps là en banlieue lyonnaise :

\- Théo! Théo!

Le petit garçon apparu en haut de l'escalier, les yeux encore bouffi de sommeil.

\- Dépêche toi ou on va être en retard ! cria sa maman.

L'enfant descendit en vitesse, ne voulant pas se faire gronder. Dans la cuisine, sa mère, une jeune femme blonde aux traits pincés se tenait devant un plan de travail. Elle pressait des oranges, versant leur jus dans des verres.

Elle sortit une boite de céréales du placard, la jetant presque sur la table, pendant que le petit garçon récupérait un bol sur l'égouttoir à côté de l'évier.

Comme tous les matins, l'enfant prit son petit-déjeuner en silence le plus rapidement possible.

Sa mère le déposa à l'école, elle ne lui fit ni câlin, ni bisou pas même un « passe une bonne journée » non, juste un « sois bien sage ». Comme d'habitude il allait attendre trois quarts d'heure avant que le vieux portail vert ne soit ouvert. Il alla s'asseoir sur un muret blanc, sortit un livre de son sac-à-dos et se plongea dans la lecture des aventures de Perceval.

Il n'aimait pas attendre dans le froid mais sa mère devait se rendre à son travail et l'école était trop loin de la maison pour qu'il s'y rende à pieds et il n'y avait pas de bus. Il avait fini par s'y habituer mais souvent en voyant les autres enfants bavarder et s'amuser avec leur parents il se sentait triste, quand sa mère rentrait du travail, elle ne jouait jamais avec lui et la seule chose qui l'intéressait à son sujet c'était ses notes. Après l'école il restait chez sa meilleure amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne le chercher, parfois il dormait même là-bas quand elle avait des urgences au boulot.

Alors que Théo était plongé dans sa lecture, une petite fille aux tresses châtains apparu au bout de la rue, elle portait une paire de bottes, un jean, une tunique bleue ciel et une veste à capuche verte, elle couru vers lui en criant son prénom. Il leva la tête, posa son livre et couru pour la rejoindre. Les deux enfants s'étreignirent longuement.

\- Les médecins ont dit que ma maman va bientôt se réveiller, annonça la petite en souriant.

\- C'est génial !

La mère de la jeune fille avait eu un accident de voiture deux jours auparavant, la personne qui l'avait renversée s'était enfuie et depuis la petite fille avait été déprimée, comme vidée de tout sentiment heureux. La voir sourire fit à Théo le même effet que voir un arc-en-ciel. Ils s'assirent sur le muret, parlant de tout et de rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure-ci les enfants ? demanda une voix masculine.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tenait devant eux.

\- On attend, répondirent les enfants, un peu effrayé par cette présence.

Leurs parents les avaient maintes et maintes fois mis en garde contre les inconnus. Le jeune homme rit, il avait remarqué leur léger mouvement de recul.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas !

****J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ********pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ********et si vous avez des idées de prénoms pour les nouveaux personnages (quatre prénoms de fille et deux de garçon) et si vous avez des hypothèses concernant les personnages, n'hésitez pas à me le dire********. La suite arrivera ********après les épreuves du BAC.  
Câlins, bisous et chocolat !****

****À la prochaine !****


End file.
